<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Relax by nightmarefuckboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092554">Just Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy'>nightmarefuckboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dead dove do not eat, mentions of adam, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya's training regiment for Reki's beef against Adam includes more than just diet and exercise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Miya Chinen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This is part of the training regiment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s what Reki tells himself as he’s on his hands and knees in Miya’s bedroom—naked and shivering. His body stiffens and clenches as Miya’s small fingers prod at his rim. The lube Miya uses is too fucking cold and not slick enough. It does the opposite of what it’s supposed to do, make him pliable and loose, and easy to slide into. Hell, Reki isn’t even hard, his dick hangs pathetically soft between his shaking legs.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know Adam isn’t going to be as gentle if you lose…” Miya warns sternly and somehow manages to get the tip of his index finger inside Reki. It burns cold and uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut-up, I know.” Reki grits his teeth and forces himself to relax around Miya’s finger. It’s why they’re using ice cold lube and rushing this process. Joe informed him that Adam will do anything to make him suffer, make him bleed. And everyone knows, deep in the pits of their stomachs, the unspoken punishment for a loss against Adam. Reki is determined to be ready. No matter how bad it’ll be. He won’t let Adam win, even if he loses. “Just get on with it. I have to do this,”  Reki urges, looking over his shoulder at Miya. Those green eyes of his, usually sparking with mischief, are vacant as he nods. He inserts the rest of his index finger deep inside Reki, retracts it, and immediately adds a second. And he doesn’t let up—quickly adding a third finger and jack-hammering it into Reki’s tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>The stretch is excruciating and Reki’s voice, ripping from this throat like the skin coming off of a knee being skinned against cruel asphalt, does nothing to mask his pain. There is no way he can. Not when he’s stuffed so full it’s nearly impossible to gulp enough oxygen down to keep his brain from going into flight or fight mode. Vision blurring around the corners, ears ringing, he’s drowning from it all. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you with the toy now Reki,” Miya says softly, just barely breaking through Reki’s delusional state. </p><p> </p><p>Reki nods shakily, inhaling deep and exhaling it all until he’s completely empty. He told Miya he didn’t want to see the toy before they got started. He knows if he did, the anticipation of having the monstrous silicone cock inside him would break him worse than actually getting fucked by it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna use any more lube, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Miya really should stop warning him. He’s being too nice, which is unlike him. Miya only shows this amount of consideration to Langa. His <em> Onii-san</em>. Reki is nothing but a dog to Miya, yet he offered to help him prepare for the beef. It’s weird and were Reki a little bit more coherent, he might ask Miya why the sudden change of heart? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe once all this is over he’ll get around to it. </p><p> </p><p>But for now, he’s holding back tears as Miya wedges the smooth head of the dildo into his barely loose hole. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to relax,” Miya says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can fucking take it!” Reki snaps back on the wave of an exhale, ragged and breaking. “Go deeper!” He doesn’t care if his asshole gets ruined for all eternity, he needs to be ready for the worst. </p><p> </p><p>Miya obliges and shoves the toy in about half way. It’s as far as he can get before Reki starts begging for him to stop. His insides feel like they’re being ripped apart by the ribbed shaft of the toy—soft tissue fraying. He swears he can feel blood trickling down the side of his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Adam’s not gonna stop if you beg,” Miya’s voice is flat as he plunges the toy deeper. Reki pounds his fist on the ground and bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out any more.</p><p> </p><p><em> You need to relax Reki. </em>Langa’s voice is muffled in the deepest corner of Reki’s brain. </p><p> </p><p>He’s right, Reki needs to let go of his body and let himself get fucked. But Reki isn’t one to just let go of things. It’s how he got into this mess in the first place. He couldn’t let Adam get away with dissing Miya the way he did after their race. And he <em> especially </em>wouldn't let Adam lay a finger on Langa—not without a fight first.  It’s a nasty habit he’s got, biting off more than he can chew and putting himself in danger. </p><p> </p><p>As Miya pulls the fat dildo out, each rib tears Reki up even more than they did going in. But Reki bears it, he wills the discomfort to turn into numbness. It’s what he has to do. The head of the toy is barely out before Miya drives it back in, all the way to the hilt with no warning. Reki wails, nearly blacking out from the overwhelming shock of being filled so completely by unforgiving silicone. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry, Adam will only make your punishment worse if you do.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m…” Reki can barely form a sentence between his labored breaths. <em>"</em><em>Trying.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Try harder,” Miya deadpans and relentlessly fucks Reki with the toy. </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s body rocks with each thrust, an erratic back and forth that makes his knees and palms start to burn against the rug beneath him. His flaccid dick swings back and forth, nearly hitting his abdominals from the sheer momentum of the toy fucking into him. As Reki focuses on those sensations (anything to take his mind off of the toy inside him), all thoughts are driven from his brain until there’s nothing left. He gets pulled under and turns into the good little cock-sleeve he needs to be in order to take the brunt of Adam’s wrath. Moaning as his cock fills out and starts to leak precum.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Miya coos and keeps ramming the toy into a near lifeless Reki.  “Adam can’t hurt you if you just relax like this.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who else watched todays episode and knew when adam said he wanted to skate with his opponents that means he wants to fucking murder their assholes? </p><p>me too.</p><p>expect adam/langa from me soon because oh boy, there's so much to work with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>